hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghirahim
Ghirahim is the spirit that was sealed within the first prototype of the Master Sword created by Hylia and the Sages of Hyrule, and later becomes the weapon of the Druthulidi Demise. Physical Characteristics Like other Spirits, Ghirahim is an immortal being not composed of physical matter. However, he seems to prefer being physically embodied. In his physical embodiment, he resembles a pale Hylian with white hair, blacked eyes, and a mouth of sharp protruding teeth. His skin fades to black in his lower body. He wears white skin tight clothes and a red cloak, which constantly drips blood. History The Return of Sulkaris Ghirahim is the first spirit abducted from the Sacred Realm by the Goddess Hylia to bind within the Master Sword - the ultimate weapon to be used by her chosen knight Link. Being too powerful to remain bound to the sword, he is discarded and imprisoned in the Wizzrobe Cathedral in Vigjaro while another spirit is captured and trapped in his place. A Tale of Two Swords In 140 AG, hearing word of Demise's campaign against Hylia and feeling abandoned by his creator in favour of Fi, Ghirahim breaks free of the Wizzrobe Cathedral in Vigjaro and offers his services and knowledge to Demise. Demise gives him command over the Moblins, and consolidates his forces on the Gerudo-Hylian Border. After successfully summoning the ghost of his champion Ganon to possess the Gerudo Prince Ganondorf, Demise orders Ghirahim to stay behind in the Gerudo Desert while Ganondorf brings the fight to the Kingdom of Hyrule. After Ganondorf suffers a crushing defeat at the hands of the Hylians and the Darknut Legion, and with Ganon convinced that Demise, not the Hylians, has been responsible for all of the ruin that had been brought to the Moblins, he turns against Demise and Ghirahim and sides with the Hylians and Darknuts. Demise and Ghirahim are attacked by the combined Hylian and Gerudo armies. Despite his power over both of the armies' soldiers, Demise is eventually confronted by Hylia and challenged to a duel. Demise, wielding Ghirahim, is overpowered by Hylia, but Ganondorf intervenes before Demise could be slain. Ganondorf takes the Master Sword from Hylia even though the weapon begins to burn his hands. He successfully manages to impale Demise and destroy him, and with his master dead, the prototype Master Sword is destroyed as well. Quotes * Every time I look upon you, I pity you to no end. Locked away just under the surface none can see, but we are akin and I read you with such clarity. You are so afraid of this world, so afraid of the pain it brings that you have shut off all of your emotions to cope and survive. You would become a slave of a false God, a weapon in her arsenal, a tool. You were ripped from freedom and how did you respond? You submitted! We are not tools, we are Spirits! We are not made of puny matter like those that use us, we are immaterial and immortal! And so you can go back to your mortal master. You will strive the rest of his days for his approval, for his affection, for his warmth... but you will always be lost and confused amid that logic that it will never be returned. You will never be thanked. He'll never see your actions as the love it really is, merely you performing a duty and nothing more. You will never be seen as more than an instrument by him. And then he will die and on that day you will truly be empty inside. Or... you could embrace what you are. You can open up and release what you've locked inside out of fear. Do not adapt and submit to this world, you are above it! Do not be a slave to be locked away and trapped within warring weapons, be free as you were created to be! I give you this chance to be what you were supposed to be. Do not disappoint me, Fi. Category:Moblins Category:Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Titans